Nighlock, Sombra, Rarity, Bumblebee, and Hound return to the Rebel Base/Kaitlin joins the gang
This is how Nighlock, Sombra, Rarity, Bumblebee, and Hound return to the Rebel Base and Kaitlin joins the gang goes in My Little Pony Transformers: The Last Knight. then see Bumblebee, with Rarity inside, Hound, with Sombra inside, and Nighlock driving into the Rebel Camp stops to meet with the Sheriff Sheriff sees him Nighlock: You called and told me there was a problem, Sheriff. Sheriff Silverstar: Yeah. One of our cruisers went missing. Think you can figure that out. Nighlock: I have a hunch. drives off Rarity, Hound, Sombra, and Nighlock drive into the junk yard, not aware that Squeeks is under Hound drops and rolls after letting go parks the vehicle as we see Drift balancing on his sword, and with new colors Drift: No fear. No anger. No- of the Mini Dinobots lands on him I'll kill you! to slice it, but it flies away is sitting on a hover ship Crosshairs: I'm sick and tired of waiting around here! transforms and throws a few explosives Hound: Oh, it's good to throw a few grenades. I've been holding that one in a while. Hoity Toity: Yo! Next time, ease up on the brakes! Hound: That's how I roll. I like to make a statement when I arrive. gets out of his vehicle Nighlock: Dang it, Grimlock! We're guests here! Hoity Toity: You got yourself in trouble, didn't you Anthony? Nighlock: Neck deep. Crosshairs: That's what happens when you bring someone like Bumblebee and Rarity out onto the field, Anthony. You need a leader out there, not somebody who gets into trouble all the time. Bumblebee: Shut up! Before me and Rarity do some damage you won't walk away from. Crosshairs: You two will never be Optimus Prime and Twilight Sparkle. Rarity: You talk too much, Crosshairs. they begin fighting leading to Ironhide, Rainbow Dash, Ratchet, and Fluttershy trying to break it up, with Nighlock sneaking a peak, Nighlock goes up to Grimlock Nighlock: Turn around! Around what have you got in your mouth?! looks back him, Sheriff Silver Star's cruiser in his mouth Nighlock: Drop it! I know you've got Sheriff Silver Star's cruiser! Drop it now! tries to continue eating it Nighlock: I swear, I am wasting my time protecting you! Put the car down now! starts chocking on it Nighlock: Serves you right! Spit it now! spits out the police car Nighlock: We do not eat cars! puts his head on the ground Nighlock: Now get back in your hole and think about what you've done! turns to Hoity Nighlock: Can't keep them under control for one day, Toity? Hoity Toity: You hired me, from a want ad. You think that comes with a super power?! That is a dinosaur! An alien dinosaur! then see them walking through the workshop Nighlock: I ask you to do one thing while I'm gone. Hoity Toity: Anthony, when you leave, it becomes the wild kingdom out here. I don't know what to do. Nighlock: I told you. This is a junkyard. They blend in with other junk. That's it. Hoity Toity: You, Sunset, and Malfunction hired me to be Senior Vice President of Design Co.! Nighlock: We did? Is that what we said? Hoity Toity: Yes, that's what you said. Nighlock: Yeah, well we made that up. Hoity Toity: Do not take this title from me, Anthony! Sunset Shimmer: (walks up with Jolt's head and Malfunction dragging his body; clearly, they are trying to fix him) Hey! Do you wanna go to federal prison? Hoity Toity: No. No I don't wanna go to any prison. Major Malfunction: Well, that's where you're heading. Because you're aiding and abetting. We're fugitives. We're the big bosses. You're our sidekick. walks off, with Toity following him Hoity Toity: How are you supposed to get paid for this job. Nighlock: We're fugitives, you dolt. We don't get paid. Hoity Toity: Well, how are you supposed to eat? Nighlock: (notices something) What's he doing here? I told you he was never to come back. see Daytrader driving up in vehicle mode Hound: him as T falls off of Drift's sword Head's up. Here comes the single most annoying Autobot. Should I frag him? back to Nighlock and Hoity Nighlock: What'd he give you to get past the gate? Hoity Toity: Nothing... Wheelie: Hey, Anthony. kicks a blaster forward Wheelie: He gave him this. Hoity Toity: I have never seen that before in my life. Wheelie: Yes you did! Say it! You wanted the big alien blaster! You said a big gun makes a big pony! Hoity Toity: You know, ponies angry too. Wheelie: Don't you dare... grabs him Wheelie: Hey, hey, hey! Nighlock: Would you just cut that out already? takes Wheelie out of his hooves Wheelie: [